


Enough is Enough

by smilexdarling



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Light Angst, pre-klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blaine talks to Burt about giving Kurt the sex talk, he thinks about the state of his relationship with his own dad. He decides to confront their issues once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon-compliant up until the season 2 episode "Sexy". I always wished that there was more information given regarding Blaine's relationship with his dad and I wanted to write something where they had a happy ending. 
> 
> Also, Blaine's dad's name in this fic is John, just in case you wonder who the heck John is when the story switches to his POV.

Blaine left the Hummel’s garage. He got into his car, buckled his seatbelt, and sat. 

Mr. Hummel had obviously been uncomfortable discussing his son’s budding sexuality, and boy did he hope Kurt wouldn’t be mad at him for going to his dad behind his back, but he hadn’t gotten upset or yelled. Mr. Hummel hadn’t told Blaine that the topic of gay sex was wrong or disgusting. He had seemed like he was actually listening and taking what Blaine said to heart. Yes, Blaine had overstepped, and he was kicking himself for once again taking something a bit too far, but Mr. Hummel had still been receptive. 

Blaine’s dad wasn’t. No, instead his dad has decided the appropriate response to finding out his son was gay was to make him rebuild a car. Blaine could only imagine what his dad would do if he tried to talk to him about sex between two men. He’d probably take him out hunting, not that his dad hunted, but still. As petty as it was, Blaine was envious. Burt was obviously the kind of dad who cared enough to try and understand Kurt, who didn’t shy away from the uncomfortable things if it meant helping his son. Didn’t Blaine deserve the same thing? 

Yeah, he had gone and found the information he wanted and needed on the internet. But that had been kind of intimidating, exciting, but intimidating and trying to parse out the inaccurate stuff from the useful information was tricky. He could’ve used some help from the man who was supposed to be there for him no matter what. Weren’t dads supposed to give their sons the awkward but traditional, sit-down sex talk? Blaine wondered if Cooper had gotten one, he’d have to call him later and ask. If he had, then it’d be proof that his dad really wasn’t okay with him being gay and he was treating him differently because of it. 

Feeling defeated but growing steadily angrier, Blaine drove in the direction of his house. 

* * *

Blaine shouldered his way through the front door and distractedly dropped his backpack off in the kitchen. He’d tried to call Cooper on the way home but he hadn’t picked up. 

He wasn’t sure what was happening but he felt untethered. It seemed none of the men in his life, not his dad, not his brother, could be there for him when he needed them. If he couldn’t count on his family, then who could he count on? He was overwhelmed by the onslaught of emotion and he really wished he was at Dalton so he could box out some of his feelings. 

Blaine stood in the kitchen and closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. It was silly to get so worked up over this stuff again. It was a long time ago, a little over two years since he’d told his dad he was gay, and he had long since accepted that their relationship from there on out would be stilted and strained. Or, at least he thought he’d accepted it. 

He knew it was just because he’d met Mr. Hummel and seen what could’ve been. It wasn’t fair, to begrudge Kurt of one of the few good things in his life, but he couldn’t help but feel like he’d gotten the short end of the stick. No, his dad didn’t abuse him or kick him out or disown him. But the lack of interaction since they’d built that stupid car together was heartbreaking. 

They had been so close before Blaine had come out. They used to do things together all the time, like watch football and go fishing and they used to have actual conversations. Now he was lucky if he could get a few grunts of acknowledgement out of his dad and a glance in his direction. The discomfort with who Blaine was was plastered all over his dad’s face anytime they were together. He always looked sad and Blaine didn’t get why he couldn’t just accept him. He didn’t understand how he could give up the relationship they used to have all because Blaine happened to like guys. Their dynamic hadn’t been exactly like what Kurt has with his dad, but at least they’d had something. It wasn’t fair. 

Blaine slid down to sit on the floor, back up against the refrigerator. He wiped away the few tears that managed to slip free. He missed his dad. 

* * *

John sighed and leaned back in his office chair. He noted that it was 6:47 and decided to call it quits for the day. He shut off his computer, stretched out the kinks in his neck, and decided to go see what he could scrounge up for dinner.

He hadn’t heard from Pam or Blaine, so he figured he’d be on his own for the evening. Pam was still at work and, ever since Blaine had gone to Dalton, family dinners had been a thing of the past. John missed them; he missed a lot of things. 

Upon turning into the kitchen, he almost tripped over something and managed to catch himself on the island at the last second. He looked down to see Blaine staring up at him with guarded, glassy eyes. 

“You’re home?” Blaine asked quietly.

“Ye—,” John cleared his throat, “Yes. Sorry, I didn’t see you there. I worked from home the second half of the day. The office had a water main break so we all had to leave.”

Blaine nodded absently and looked down at his lap, “Oh.”

After a few moments of silence, John continued, “Luckily, it wasn’t too damaging. We should be able to get back in there by tomorrow, the next day at the latest.” 

Blaine didn’t respond, he just kept staring at nothing and eventually his stomach grumbled loud enough that John could hear it.

“Are you hungry?” John asked.

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I ate. Figured I’d order something in,” Blaine said.

John nodded, “Or, I could cook us something. We could eat together?”

That seemed to jolt Blaine out of his reverie. “You want to cook? And eat with me? But, don’t you have work or something to get back to?”

John cringed internally. It was true, he didn’t cook as much as he used to, not since family dinners had gone by the wayside. And nowadays he was at work too late to make it home to eat with Pam, or Blaine, who was usually only home on the weekends and would opt to go out with his friends rather than wait around to eat with his dumb dad. 

Well, today was different. He was going to make something delicious, er, at least edible, and he was going to enjoy a meal with his son.

“Nope, I’m all done for the day,” John said with a shy smile. “How does fettuccine alfredo sound? I think we have the ingredients.” 

* * *

Ten minutes later, John was contentedly preparing their meal while Blaine got a couple of trays set. John had decided that since it was just the two of them they could go a little wild and eat on trays in the hearth room, so long as no one mentioned it to Pam later. Blaine had given him a suspicious look at that. He supposed he couldn’t be surprised. They never got to do anything fun together, or anything at all really, and any time they did spend together was usually full of uncomfortable silence. 

Maybe if tonight went well, they could start to turn things around. 

John got their bowls all ready and placed them on the trays, then they each took their seat on the couch. Blaine had put on some show and he was already engrossed in it. Guess conversation would have to wait until they were done eating. 

Once they had both stuffed themselves to the gills and deposited their trays on the coffee table, they relaxed into the couch cushions. John heard Blaine huff out a breath and he looked over at him. 

Blaine’s brows were furrowed and he looked like he was working himself up to say something. John waited for a few minutes but he couldn’t hold off any longer so he asked, “Is everything all right, Blaine?” 

Blaine’s eyes met his and the emotion he found swirling in them made him forget to breathe. There was anger and determination, but it was all heavily laced with hurt. John couldn’t imagine what would have made his son look that way but he didn’t have to wait long to find out.

“I know me being gay was a surprise to you but, it’s been two years. Why,” Blaine sniffled, “why won’t you accept me?” 

John was lost in the imploring look Blaine gave him. He couldn’t figure out where to begin and he had no idea what had prompted this. Before he could formulate some kind of response, Blaine barreled on.

“I mean, you know that nothing changed. I’m still me and I don’t understand how you can just stop caring about me all because I don’t want to date girls. My friend Kurt’s dad is the most stereotypically masculine guy you can imagine and he still loves and supports Kurt with everything he has. He didn’t stop paying attention to Kurt when he found out he was gay. He didn’t stop talking to him or trying to be involved in his life. He had to adjust but he did it. He adjusted and they’re close now, closer than ever, and I just don’t get how they could find a way to work things out but we can’t. Is being gay really that awful to you that you don’t even want to try to know me anymore? I’m your son. I built that stupid car with you even though it was obviously a ploy to get me to be straight. I thought if I went along with it I could show you that I could still do ‘guy’ stuff and be gay but it didn’t work. You still hardly speak to me. You never want to do any of the stuff we used to do together and I deserve an explanation for why you can’t move past my sexuality.” 

Blaine was out of breath, almost sobbing out those last few words. John guessed the only thing keeping him going strong was his anger, and he could feel his own eyes misting up. 

“That’s not why I wanted us to build the car,” John whispered. 

Blaine blinked at him, tears streaming down his face, and hiccuped, “What?”

John took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. 

“When you came out, I was scared. Not because I wasn’t okay with you being gay but because I knew things would be hard for you. Living where we live, the politics of it all, I didn’t want you to feel isolated or alone. And you were a new teenager so, while I knew it was normal for teenagers to want to distance themselves from their parents, I thought if we had a project we could work on together, just you and me, you might not feel so alone. I didn’t want our relationship to slip away just yet and I was worried that us not being able to connect on that particular subject would only speed up the process. I was trying to keep you close for a little bit longer. But,” John huffed out a wet laugh, “I guess I completely screwed that up.” 

They both sat there in silence, soaking up the realization that they had both royally messed up. 

Eventually, Blaine muttered, “So, you don’t have a problem with me being gay?” 

“No, not at all. I was surprised, you weren’t wrong about that, but it didn’t take me long to get used to the idea and I was never upset about it. I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to relate to you anymore but I talked to one of my coworkers who is gay and he said that shouldn’t be an issue as long as I made sure you knew I accepted you. That’s the sentiment I thought I was conveying by getting the car,” John said.

Blaine sniffled again and John got up to get some tissues. He handed them to Blaine who thanked him quietly and John did something he realized he should have done two years ago. He wrapped Blaine up in his arms. 

“I’m so sorry, Blaine. I had no idea you thought that was how I felt. I should have been more direct and instead I just wasted the last two years of our lives and made you think I didn’t accept you.” John shook his head in shame, “When we built the car, I could tell you weren’t thrilled with the whole thing but, I thought it was because you didn’t want to spend time with me. I stopped trying so hard because I didn’t want to stifle you or drive you away.” 

Blaine clung to him. His words were muffled but John could still make it out when he said, “I’ve missed you, dad.” 

That was more than John could take and he felt his tears trickle down his face. He couldn’t believe how screwed up everything had gotten all because he hadn’t communicated clearly. His son, his little boy, had been thinking he didn’t care about him all this time. He hadn’t been a good enough father, not the kind that Blaine deserved, but that was going to change. He was going to prove to Blaine just how much he loved him, how much he would always love him. 

A little while later, when they had both cried themselves out and decided to change into their pajamas to watch a movie with some dessert, John got an idea.

“Hey, how about we see if your friend Kurt and his dad want to go to a football game with us?” John asked.

Blaine chuckled, “Well, I can ask but football isn’t something Kurt is very interested in.” 

John deflated a little but nodded.

Blaine quickly added, “But we both love theatre. And the community theatre is doing _The Sound of Music_ , so if you wanted to see it, we could probably do that together. And maybe we could save football for just the two of us?” 

“Sounds like a plan, squirt,” John grinned when Blaine rolled his eyes. “Sorry, I won’t call you that anymore.” 

“No! I mean, uh, I don’t mind it so much. You don’t—you can still call me that. If you want,” Blaine trailed off as he looked down at his lap again. 

John put his arm around Blaine, who wasted no time in settling closer, “You’ll always be my little squirt and I’ll always love you. I’ll remind you every day until I die if you want me to.” 

John could see a hint of a smile tugging at Blaine’s lips.

They watched the movie Blaine had picked, John thought it was called _Moulin Rouge_ or something, until Blaine fell asleep still resting his head on John’s shoulder. 

He would forever be grateful for the fact that he had such a brave, strong son who had had it in him to finally speak up and demand change. He just really hated that he was what had caused Blaine so much pain. 

Pam came in through the garage and dropped her stuff off in the mud room. She wandered into the hearth room and John enjoyed her pleased look of surprise as she took in the image that greeted her.

“You watched a movie? Together?” She asked in disbelief.

John nodded, “We also had a much needed heart to heart.” John sighed, “Pam, I’ve been such an idiot.”

She tisked and took off her heels before making her way over to the couch. She knelt in front of Blaine and gently brushed the side of his face, “You can tell me all about it in the morning, but for now, this little one needs to wake up and go get ready for bed,” she lilted. 

Once Blaine was trudging up the stairs, Pam took his spot on the couch. “So. Things are good between you two?”

“I think so. We’ve still got some work to do but we made it over the biggest hurdle tonight,” John said through a yawn. 

* * *

Blaine brushed his teeth and snuggled up in his bed. He was exhausted, emotional outbursts could do that to a person, but he couldn’t get over the all consuming sense of relief he felt. His dad didn’t hate him. They could actually have a relationship again, maybe even better than before, and he felt peaceful in a way he hadn’t for far too long. 

Blaine drifted off to sleep with a smile and the promise of a much brighter tomorrow.


End file.
